Drabbles bajoterra
by ChicaKawaiiOtakuFan
Summary: Pequeños escritos sobre mi programa favorito: Bajoterra. Amor, celos, desamor y algo de drama en escritos de menos de 500 palabras solo para los fans, y incluso algún triangulo amoroso que se me de por ahi (ojo, podría ser yaoi) ChicaKawaiiOtakuFan
1. ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Drabble 1°:

Elixie: La propuesta

Te miro, no sé si lo que hice fue la mayor tontería del universo, no sé si empiezo a arrepentirme de esto, no sé si sea la decisión correcta pero es lo que mi corazón quiere que haga, ¿Qué quiere el tuyo?

¿Seguir viviendo en esta mentira? ¿En esta burbuja tan frágil como nosotros? ¿Seguir fingiendo que yo no te amo y tú no me amas? ¿Seguir ignorando las miradas de odio y de amor que nos damos al besarnos? ¿Seguir en el laberinto de amor que ocultan tus ojos verdes? ¿Seguir diciendo que esto es una farsa y que lo nuestro no es real cuando ambos sabemos lo que sentimos pero no sabemos cómo expresarlo?

La noche que te bese vi miedo, alegría e incluso confusión, vi tus celos antes cuando te hablaba de mi misión con Danna, queriendo ser la una chica que este a mi lado para apoyarme, pero ella es solo una amiga, tu eres mucho más que eso Trixie, tú fuiste eres y serás el amor de mi vida.

¿Tú crees que la gente no empezara a sospechar algo? Desde aquella noche no paras de ignorarme y te pones nerviosa cada vez que te hablo mientras yo, incapaz de acercarme, te contemplo desde lejos, con el deseo de volver a probar esos labios que tuve conmigo y que correspondieron a mi beso.

Y sé que tienes miedo de que no funcione, de que nuestra amistad se dañe, de que el grupo nunca vuelva a ser lo mismo de antes si lo nuestro cambia, de que no lo acepten pero ellos no tienen nada que aceptar, te amo y me amas, además creo que nuestros amigos si lo aceptaran, creo que no hay nada de malo en que nos amemos.

Te miro ¿Qué responderás?

-¿Y bien… quieres ser mi novia Trixie Sting?

Me miras con duda pero al final sonríes, todas tus dudas y miedos se han disipado.

-Sí, si quiero Eli shane.

* * *

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Ari: Hola**

 **Yo: bueno, queria decirles que desde ahora subiré un drabble todos los dias,los drabbles son escritos de menos de 500 palabras, sobre m programa favorito: bajoterra, y bueno... este es el primero que subo, tengo varios adelantados :P espero que les guste aunque ya se que escribo tremendamente mal XD**

 **los saluda**

 **Lau**


	2. Te odio

Drabble 2°: Elixie

La mejor persona

¿Por qué fui tan tonta al enamorarme de ti?

Te imagine como el chico perfecto, como el príncipe azul que estuvo presente en mis sueños, desde que te vi tuve los mejores ideales, y yo pensando que eras el chico perfecto, tú oculto en una falsa sonrisa, falsas promesas y un falso amor que me tuvo atada a ti tanto tiempo…

La primera vez, que te vi besándote con Danna te perdone, te amaba demasiado como para dejarte ir por un tan simple hecho, tomándolo como un error mío intentando ser lo mejor para ti en todo momento ¿sabes? Incluso te entregue mi virginidad pero creo que no fue lo suficiente para ti porque al siguiente día saliste sin decirme una palabra dejándome con dudas y complejos que me fueron destruyendo lentamente.

Luego te volví a encontrar, en una situación peor con una chica semidesnuda al frente tuyo ¿sabes lo que sentí? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pensé en ese momento? Sin embargo te perdonaba y tú me salías con una nueva excusa cada vez pero ya me canse Eli Shane. Ya me canse de tus juegos y tus mentiras, de tus te amo un día y tus engaños al otro de tu falsa sonrisa y tu falso amor porque si me amaras tu no me harías tanto daño, ¡hubo un tiempo en el que ni siquiera comía para estar linda para ti! ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? El día en que te iba a mostrar ''mis progresos'' acostándome contigo te pille con otra chica, cada chica con la que me engañabas era mucho más linda que yo y yo solo podía deprimirme sin saber que hacer o que pensar sobre mí, sobre ti.

Por eso termino contigo Eli shane, por eso te dejo a merced de tu suerte, metete con las chicas que quieras ya no me importe, llegaste a darme asco, lo siento pero creo que por fin me di cuenta de que no te amo, ya no más, no más complejos ni mentiras, lo siento.

¿Es el día en el que al fin me libere de ti? ¿O seguirás torturándome? Lo siento pero me despido, te odio con toda mi alma

Trixie Sting

* * *

 **Hola! creo que os tendre que aclarar varias cosas, yo ya tenia claro lo que escribiría, tengo varios proyectos en mente que NO son de bajoterra, el yaoi sera solo 1 ca serán leves, nada de besos y esas cosas sera algo asi como un sentimiento prohibido, si no te gusta el yaoi y quieres leer todas mis historias no te lo aconsejo, tengo una en mente HiccupXJack asi que...bien este es mi segundo drabble, espero que os guste y hasta la proxima**

 **PD: No todas las historias tienen que ser románticas, lamento que esta no lo sea.**


End file.
